


Zoë Estate

by lapetitechouette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Early 20th century AU, F/M, early Ceylon aka Sri Lanka, hange owns a tea plantation, tea plantation au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Hange Zoë escaped the suffocating life in Sina to Ceylon, a colony of the British in the early 1900s to own a tea plantation. Three years of finally setting everything up she was ready to start her own brand of tea and sell it out to the whole world.And, in the midst of that, she who was completely fine living as a single woman finds that very status threatened when a manager from Sina was hired to handle her factory.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, levi & hang Zoë
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had always wanted to write this au. Just imagine them as owners of a tea plantation.
> 
> If you read this you will realize how familiar I'm with Ceylon because I'm a Sri Lankan myself. If you haven't heard Ceylon, then here you go, it was the name given to Sri Lanka when we were colonized by the British. For more than 100 years we were under the British until we got our freedom in the 4th of February 1948.

Four years passed by since Hange Zoë had established a business in the tea trade under her own brand name. The young Hange Zoë had refused to remain to be part of the patriarchal society of Sina that limited ambitious women like her. She had passed the age of marriage eversince she turned twenty and now passing the age of twenty five she had been a less desirable woman to the bachelors of Sina who preferred young women who boasted youth. She never cared for such romantic aspects in life and the death of her father did not leave her penniless for she became the heiress of the vast Zoë wealth. This wealth of hers made it capable for her to leave back Sina and explore newer opportunities elsewhere.

The news of the vast extended empire of the English had reached Sina. One day while reading the Daily Sina Times, Hange learned about the extension of new businesses in a colony of the English. Now, Hange Zoë being from one of the most influential family in Sina had always enjoyed her tea. Tea, was something that rich people like her had the fine pleasure of enjoying. She had come across an article about the tea trade in Ceylon which was a colony of the British Empire. She learned that the tea plantation had replaced the coffee crops that were destroyed by a leaf disease caused by a fungus called hemileia vastatrix. Learning new things was her passion and thus she visited the library to know more about Ceylon and the possibility of her being able to own an estate of her own.

Starting her own business was not a bad idea.

The inheritance she received was to put up to a good use. Even if she was destined to die as a rich spinster she did not want to die doing nothing. She came across another article inviting rich people like her to invest in the tea trade. Now, Hange Zoë was a very ambitious woman therefore merely being an investor was not going to do her good. She set out to own her own estate and begin her own line of trade. Meeting traders from the field she started to learn a lot about the little island which was dubbed as the pearl of Indian Ocean. Rubber, coconut, spices, gems and tea were among the top exported goods from Ceylon and they flooded the markets of Sina too.

Hange spent five months of extensive research before selling off the lands under the Zoës. The Zoës had loads of lands in Sina and selling them off was not hard since there were many rich families who had been keen in buying the rich lush lands. Hange Zoë, the only daughter, the young heiress managed to earn a lot from the selling and thus she embarked on a whole new journey with her most trusted and loyal butler, Moblit Berner.

Before her voyage, she had learned the history of the little island. The pearl like island had been colonized by the Portuguese and Dutch prior to the English. The Dutch had only colonized the coastal areas of the island but after the English took over the colonies from the Dutch by the early 19th century the whole of Ceylon came to be under the rule of the British. The British now ruled Ceylon for almost a hundred years.

The matters of politics interested Hange less but she had known that there were revolts against the colonial rule and she had not wished to involve herself in such matters. Of course, they say dainty women are not supposed to concern themselves with the matters of politics since it is a topic for men to discuss but Hange always kept up with politics because anything could happen because Sina was going to hell at this rate.

"The world is changing Moblit." Hanji said to her most trusted butler who was the only one that remained among all the employees of the Zoë mansion. "But I doubt if Sina would change. We must away from here. We will go to Ceylon and start anew. The purchase is done." Hanji said as she sipped the tea that was produced from the lush green tea plantations of Ceylon, she had realised then that most of the tea in their storage were from Ceylon which made her pursue her new goal even more. Smelling the fragrant aroma she could almost imagine herself staying at the mansion in Ceylon that oversees the tea plantation of her own.

Two years after the purchase and another four years after establishing her business from scratch she managed to make herself a name in the tea trade. Hange Zoë now thirty two was the director of her own established tea business. Seven years ago they sneered and laughed at her when she had announced her plans. Every known socialites and friends laughed at her but now here she was an independent woman who managed to champion among many other men in achieving what many told that was unachievable for a woman like her.

Hange Zoë knew that simply establishing a business was not enough, she took it to herself to study the language of the locals and familiarise with everyone. Back in Sina she had always made it a point to visit the orphanages and then help the underprivileged. She had donated a good sum of money from her inheritance to an organisation that helped the poor of Sina formed by her friend. Hange loved the diversity of Ceylon as the country was comprised of men from different religions and ethnicities: Muslims, Buddhists, Hindus, Burghers and the Christians coexisted within the country. Hange was capable of using English with the locals but she knew that nothing would sound better than speaking your own language.

The best place for tea plantations were the uphill country of Ceylon. The men and women of the upcountry were always with smiles and it was a pleasant sight. Hange took it as her job to help every men and women working in her estate. Her plantation was approximately ten acres large spreading around the little hills. The estate was named the Zoë estate that was located at the outskirts of the city called Nuwara Eliya often dubbed as Little England by the British men occupying Ceylon. You will find most of the English men visiting the town of Nuwara Eliya for fox hunting, golfing, horse riding or cricket. The fields of the Victoria Park in Nuwara Eliya was a wonderful place to pass your time.

Hange's visit to England had been just twice and that was when she was a little kid therefore her recollection of the empire was vague and thus she found it hard to find comparisons with the town she had now found residence in. Nuwara Eliya was a beautiful place that was not yet overtaken by the clutches of the industrial revolution though there were hints of it taking place. It was a great withdrawal from Sina, a country where the industrial revolution had gnawed and eaten it in whole. Poverty consumed the working people and the homeless became even more miserable and even if Hange wanted to stay back and help she knew that it would be impossible, that was another reason why she had to leave Sina.

Hange might have loved the hilly country of Ceylon tad bit more but she loved the coastal areas just as much. Colombo, the capital of Ceylon more often where trade was done, she frequented the busy city for business where she had met the Colonel named Erwin Smith. He had invited her to visit Trincomalee, a famous natural harbour where he was stationed few times. He had also made countless visits to Nuwara Eliya and they had run through meetings in social parties. Needless to say Erwin Smith was charmed by the woman and her free spirited nature thus always seeking her company and inviting her to Trincomalee for the second time.

"How did you learn the language of the locals? I've heard that they do not only speak one but some of them are also well versed with two languages." Colonel Smith remarked as they walked along the shores of the beach called Marble beach in Trincomalee, the colonel had remarked that most of the time he and his coma radek frequent the place due to its calming nature. It was indeed a sight to see Hanji mused as she stopped to watch over the horizon where the sun was setting for its day. The waves were calm and not too big enough to pull them towards the sea. The water was crystal clear that she wished she could just dive into the sea. It was almost akin to a swimming pool.

"I'm not very good with the language but, my good friend Mr. David Koorey was helpful enough to teach me. He served me as a good teacher. I am proud to say that I have mastered reading the Sinhala language though writing it is indeed hard. As for Tamil it is quite complex but I'm doing good with conversing with the people in my plantation. It gives me pleasure to engage with them. They sing the most extraordinary and addictive songs as they work which highly intrigued me to learn the language to understand their songs." She said wistfully as she was indeed content with the way her life is going on.

He hummed in response following her gaze to watch the eventual sunset. Surely, in Ceylon, it was the only place they have ever seen such beautiful sunset. Hanji wished that she was a painter so she could immortalize the view in a canvas but unfortunately she was no Da Vinci nor Van Gogh therefore she could only commit the beauty of the orange and red stricken hues into her memory. The temperature in Trincomalee was higher than in Nuwara Eliya thus the feeling of the beads of sweat rolling down behind her back was foreign. Nuwara Eliya sported a colder weather compared to other parts of Ceylon, she was told.

"I suppose that one would never find a more delightful stay more than the Zoë estate." Hange chuckled at his words. "You are always welcomed into the humble estate of mine." He turned to look at her and then took her right hand to raise it to his lips. "The pleasure is mine to have the doors of Zoë estate open for me."

"And sir when you do wish to visit us please do send us a letter. We like to treat our guests with the utmost hospitality." Hanji said and decided to remove her shoe and raise her skirt a little from getting wet. She let her legs soak in the water. The feeling of the waves hitting against her feet slightly made her feel that maybe she should buy or build a cottage along the coast. But, definitely traveling back and fourth from Nuwara Eliya to Trincomalee would not be practical but an independent woman like her had the desire and freedom to dream.

Hange had come so far and had achieved what she was capable of but her time to rest still laid faraway in her future. She preferred the life of being a boss and handling her own business. She was doing a better job than any men could because despite being a successful business woman still most men in the trade held prejudice against her. Still she never gave up and held tight to her position for that was what she was capable of doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally being able to escape the clutches of poverty in Sina Levi Ackerman arrived safely at the port of Colombo. The arid warm climate welcomed him which was a vast difference from the smoke filled cold climate of Sina. The underprivileged and the homeless mostly dwelled in the underground city of Sina where food and living was cheaper than the upper ground. Levi was born in the underground and he worked odd jobs to meet ends. One day while working as a delivery man he had come across an advertisement in need of a manager in some tea factory far from Sina. Now, what has really interested Levi was the word Tea, the only thing that made him happy in this whole world.

Buying a paper and reading the said advertisement intently he knew that he finally had the chance of escaping for a better life but the on,y thing that was left for him is to get in contact with them. But, he had to contemplate for a minute because he have not heard of Ceylon and it was an Asian country that was apparently a British colony. Sometimes, Levi had hard time trusting the newspaper advertisements because people easily fall for scams. Nevertheless Levi had nothing to lose and they were not demanding anything from him instead they were ready to pay him off for his voyage. With all hopes he sent a telegram with faked qualifications which he hoped they did not examine intently. 

"Good evening, I'm Moblit Berner the butler of the Zoë Estate." A tall man with neatly combed sandy blonde hair greeted him with a firm shake. Levi Ackerman was contacted back few days later and had received the message that he was hired. Surprised by the quick response he felt a tad bit guilty when they expressed their satisfaction with his qualifications but in his defence he was good with numbers he had to assure himself.

"Levi Ackerman." He shook back his hand firmly and then followed the taller man into the automobile that was waiting for them. Underprivileged men like him rarely had the opportunity to ride such vehicles. He had to hide his fascination behind his ever present stoic face. Moblit was a very kind man who had explained Levi about the city they were in. 

"Unfortunately, Lady Zoë could not make it to welcome you but she will be welcoming in the station of Nuwara Eliya. I assume the journey must have been tiring. Did you fare well with the sea sickness?" Moblit spoke when the automobile took them to the station. Levi silently agreed as he explained that he suffered a lot due to sea sickness barely leaving his room. Moblit expressed his apologies for which Levi dismissed that being not his fault. Looking out at the streets of Colombo somehow was reminded of the streets of Sina but he had to put it in his past because he believed that he left the country for good. Maybe from Ceylon later he could travel elsewhere once he earned enough.

The trains in Ceylon resembled the trains found in Sina. Moblit had explained that the trains were mostly used for trade purposes and it was initially built for that reason. The trade they were involved in was the main purpose he had remarked. And that also meant that Levi would have to take train trips back and fourth as the manager. He thought that he could get used to it. This Lady Zoë was very generous enough to reserve a compartment just for the two and for the first time in his life he received the chance to ride in luxury.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Moblit pulled a book from his briefcase and Levi decided to watch outside the window where he was greeted with passing green scenery. When in the bustling city of colombo he had not expected to see so much of green outside. "The view only gets even better as we climb the hill. Something even I cannot get enough of." And surely enough when they did start to climb the hill Levi could see the whole of the forests and mountains high above. He watched in fascination as the beautiful sceneries pass by. He raised his hands unknowingly to wave the local children who waved furiously at the train. Moblit chuckled imitating the gesture.

"These kids are always fascinated when they see the train. They call this the Yakada Yaka which roughly translates to Iron Monster." Moblit told him the little fact. The world was developing and moving forward and so many new things are being introduced to the world and Levi could imagine the curiousity and fear that came along with it.

"I never imagined this country to be this beautiful." He whispered to himself as he concluded that he would definitely not get tired and was more than ready to take trips back and fourth when necessary.

It was around five thirty in the evening when they had arrived at the station of Nuwara Eliya. He felt the contrasting temperature from where he had started his journey. Compared to Colombo the weather in Nuwara Eliya was cold. It was an established fact that he had indeed climb the mountains and was now in fact in the uphill country of Ceylon. But, he was pretty sure that no where in the advertisement nor telegrams they had mentioned to bring warm clothes either way who was he to complain he was grateful for the opportunity he was given.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention that the weather here would be colder." Moblit remarked as they exited the train. Moblit had offered to carry his luggage which was not much but Levi protested and held tight to it fearing that it would get stolen because still there was this seed of doubt inside him. Moblit shrugged and then ushered him towards a certain lady who was waving furiously at them.

"That is Lady Hange Zoë." Moblit mentioned which made him immediately straighten himself and dust off the invisible dust that might have accumulated on him. He had to appear in front of her with the best of impressions or so he thought because the closer he got he was welcomed with the warm smile of the mess of this supposedly noble woman.

"Moblit." He could hear the smile in her voice and then she greeted him with a bright smile. "And you must be Mr. Levi Ackerman." Now, looking closer at her, he saw her brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail but there were long bangs on the either side of her face, then her glasses were laid carelessly on the bridge of her nose threatening to slide down any moment. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt that reached right above her ankles. If you look at her she did not seem from a rich family instead she looked like those middle class women of Sina but still there was something about her that she carried herself very dignifiedly.

"Hange." Moblit approached her with full of warning in his voice. Levi watched in surprise as to how a mere servant is speaking to his master. He had began nagging Hange, his no their master but she raised a hand stopping him. "Now now Moblit. We should not scare our guest. It would not be fair for me to wear warm clothes if we had not informed Mr. Ackerman as well."

"Just Levi would do. Hello, lady Hange Zoë I'm Levi Ackerman." He had extended his hand for which she shook back firmly. "It's finally nice to make your acquaintance. I was mostly impressed with the qualifications you had sent us. Moblit used to oversee the management of the trading sector but obviously it was hard for him therefore I opted him to send out an advertisement and you, one of the best candidates out of everyone was the most qualified, that's what Moblit told me." She laughed and they had started walking. In this short period of time he realised that this woman loved to speak.

"I'm sorry to deprive you of a warm homemade dinner tonight as I had let the cook early today. Therefore we will be dining at Muttu's place. He is an excellent Indian cook." Hange stated looking at him for his answer. He had never tried Indian food and nor did he know how it tasted but who was he to tell what and where to eat therefore he nodded his head stating that he did not mind. After all when had he even had warm food.

"That's great. Muttu makes the most finest dosai and curry. I can assure you that they serve it warmly. The spiciness would definitely warm you up." Hange pointed at the carriage that was waiting for them. As they rode Hange questioned him about his life in Sina. He felt deep regret as he added few lies to his tale to avoid suspicion on his qualifications. Hange had not suspected anything as she jovially recounted on something that has happened earlier in the factory.

  
After a hearty and tasty dinner Levi had never felt so full and contented. He enjoyed the food in silence but the woman in front of him constantly burst out with energy as she had started complimenting the food in a foreign tongue all of which Moblit managed to roughly translate. "Lady Hange is a very admirable woman. She learned the local language so she could communicate with the people here. I'm still struggling with my pronunciation." Moblit muttered as she spoke to the dark man called Muttu. The man was certainly delighted by his master who genuinely praised the food.

Moblit had also told him how the people here loved her and how almost everyone knew her. Sometimes when problems arose they found her presence very comforting. She solved everything easily. Levi was surprised to know how engaging this woman was. He had heard of the Zoë family before and he did also hear about the heiress selling off all the lands and leaving her country behind. Many of those words were by the gossipmongers therefore they had a negative tone about her actions. At that time Levi had thought she was brave for taking up a new challenge and leaving the shitty country. And now his admiration for her only grew because she had managed to prove them wrong by achieving the impossible in a whole new country by herself.

Levi was also very grateful to her for giving him this wonderful opportunity and despite the guilt of lying was eating him up, he knew that if he wanted to repay her he had to work just as hard. Well, work hard, earn enough and then leave the country for an even better life, that was his goal ever since he took up the job and he was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, enter Levi. Levi is going to be part of the family of the Zoë Estate. I hope this chapter was satisfactory.
> 
> By the way, guys, though I'm Srilankan myself my Tamil is not perfect so Hanji speaking bad Tamil is actually me speaking bad Tamil lol. I know not many people understand the language but yeah well nvm. 
> 
> Hanji is smart so she's a fast learner and imo Hanji is the person to befriend anyone and break those barriers even if she has to learn another language.


	3. Chapter 3

The water system in the mansion worked according to a schedule. Levi learned that since the mansion was in a hilly area where the plumbing system did not work rather well. And, it was very cold up there but Moblit had warmed the mansion as soon as they arrived. He boiled the water and readied a bath for Levi while he arranged his room as for his liking.

Levi would have gone immediately to bed but he was not sleepy now so he decided to walk out of his room and to do a little bit of exploring. The mansion was not as huge as the mansions found in Sina but was big enough to accommodate a rich person like his employer. He walked along the corridor with a candle on his hand.

He slowly descended down the stairs and decided to go to the kitchen to pour himself a warm cup of tea or atleast something that would help him refresh. Entering the kitchen he was surprised to see light seep from below of the kitchen door. He slowly opened it and found the form of Hanji bent over a desk intently writing something while there was a cup of tea with hot air steaming.

Hearing the the floor creak Hanji raised her head to look at the intruder of her studying time. "Oh, hello Levi. Anything troubling you?" She asked now standing straight and looking at him with a gentle smile.

Levi shook his head. "I just came for a cup of tea." 

Hanji's mouth opened. "Ah, I forgot to inform Moblit to bring you some tea. Would you like for a tea that I have been experimenting?"

Levi looked at her confused. Experiment? She was going to use him as her Guinea pig! He did not come for this. For all he cares looking at the current mess of the woman he cannot trust her at the moment. Well, he could not trust her experiment just because she was a mess not because she was a stranger or what so ever.

"Oh, come now!" She laughed in a low voice the orange glow of fire illuminating her face. "It tastes good. I'm drinking one myself." She pointed at the steaming cup of tea. "I didn't drink it yet. You can try it and let me know how it tastes."

Levi hesitatingly took the cup and sat in front of her. He inhaled the tea and felt the aroma of citrus hit his nose. 

"Fascinating, is it not? I added the flavor of citrus to the green tea. I want to introduce new flavors of tea." She said still taking notes and he realized that she was writing some theories that he could not understand.

Levi took little sips. The flavor of citrus was not dominating but just right mixing well with the flavor of green tea. Though, it was not his favorite type of tea since he preferred strong black tea to any other still he did admit to himself that he would find certain days drinking this.

"It tastes good." He finally confessed after finishing the whole cup.

Hanji hummed. "Tea making is not an easy job. For the past three years after trying to find the perfect condition of soil for the tea to grow I had to understand how to make different types of tea. I will explain to you tomorrow. I will retire to my chambers now. Good night, Levi." She smiled and grabbed the scattered papers and left the room without the candle. She is quite eccentric compared to other women he has met.

***

Levi had slept approximately for three hours he believed. The sun have not risen yet but the room felt lightly cold. He wore a sweater given by Moblit last night. Hanji had told him that Moblit would accompany him to the town to get some warm clothes. After all Levi did not bring much from 'home', he scoffed, what was home in Sina, just a wretched place. Levi's luggage consisted most of his priced possessions like, a set of teapot and a teacup gifted by his closest friends, a dagger belonged to his deceased uncle, a diary and few of his clothes.

Moblit entered the room with a bowl of warm water around six in the morning when the light started to break between the clouds. The mansion was situated atop a little hill overseeing the plantation. The sight was so heavenly that he felt his breath hitch. He could get used to this view every morning.

"Good morning, sir. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." With a nod Moblit left him to get ready.

Levi washed his face and changed into his white shirt and wore the brown sweater over his shirt, he finished the look with a brown slacks and left the room. He entered the dining room and saw Hanji intently reading the newspaper. She was very invested that she just hissed when the hot tea touched her tongue.

"Moblit, they are bringing in more Indian Tamils from India but they don't even provide them with accommodation." Hanji's voice was laced with a sadness. When Levi pulled the chair the scratching sound earned her attention.

"Oh, good morning Levi." She smiled. "Slept well?" She questioned.

In the meantime, Levi thanked Moblit for the tea and then looked at Hanji who was staring at him. He noticed that she had placed the morning news paper aside and her arms were clasped together in front of her.

"I slept well." He lied, well she did not need to know that. He the started eating his breakfast silently. 

Hanji wanted to say something but noticing that he was not a person who makes a small talk she decided to stay silent as for now.

"Levi, Moblit will first take you to the town and then we will meet in the factory." Hanji said standing up. Levi frowned at her half eaten plate. But, Moblit beat him into reprimanding her.

"Hanji." He hissed earning a pout from Hanji. "I will not tolerate this. Your research can wait. Finish this."

"Sorry Moblit." She showed her tongue out and ran away from him as fast as she could. Moblit sighed since could not follow her because he had to attend to Levi. 

"Sorry about this, sir." Moblit said with a solemn look. 

"Is your lady always like this?" He asked still looking at the way she went.

"She is quite stubborn. She considers work more important than her hygiene and health." 

Levi nodded his head and bit his lips. He did not like the mess of the woman but she was his employer and he could not question her and to question her was to go against her authority.


	4. Chapter 4

After buying enough clothes though Levi was not allowed to pay despite his insistence. They returned back to the mansion. Moblit gave him time to ready himself before visiting the factory and laboratory. Levi looked at the gray and brown sweaters that he chose. He preferred these somber colours to those vibrant colors. But, he did find himself choosing some dark green colored sweaters as well. He did say that buying ten sweaters were too much but Moblit insisted that it was absolutely necessary. Well, they were spending money for him so who was he to refuse.

After getting changed into warmer clothes, Levi noticed that the weather was much colder at Zoe's Estate compared to the Nuwara Eliya town. He jogged down to the drawing room of the mansion and he waited for Moblit to make an appearance.

"We will be first visiting Hanji in her laboratory and then she will take you to the factory." He informed and then ushered Levi to follow him outside of the mansion. The distance towards the laboratory was not far. He saw a small cottage like building accompanied with a greenhouse. Moblit led him into the cottage but when he entered the cottage it was nothing inside what a cottage would look like. 

Levi's mouth opened wide as he was greeted by a mess. He felt his hand itch to rearrange the room. He heard Moblit sigh at the woman. Levi felt pity for the butler for dealing with this woman.

"Oh, Moblit and Hello Levi." The brunette ushered him forward and pointed three different jars. "Here Levi, you see are three different types of tea."

She pointed the first jar with silver dried rolled leaves he noticed at closer inspection. "This is what they call Silver Tips or White Tea. It is very rare since it is amongst the most rare and refined teas. I doubt you have tried White Tea since it is very expensive. We are not planning to put it out in markets yet. The buds from the _Camellia Sinensis_ should be handpicked with care and it must be done by the experienced tea pluckers. You see, plucking the buds require gentleness to avoid damaging the cells within the bud. If in any case the cells damage it will cause a fermentation and thus would develop a bitter taste. There was a recent gathering in the James Taylor Estate in Loolecondera. Oh, by the way James Taylor is the first person to start a tea plantation here in Ceylon. We were taught how to make White Tea leaves and this jar is the only ones I managed to successfully produce just yesterday. Moblit, if you please." She signaled him to prepare the tea. "I handmade it and also handpicked myself but I understand that this would be quite hard to put into market."

Then she pointed at the other jar. "This is green tea and you have tried it before but this is not the citrus flavored green tea but mint flavored. Moblit loves gardening and you must have seen the greenhouse connected here. Moblit does most of the tending in it though there are some plants that I advised him to tend to. Green tea is unfermented. The process is not complicated as it is with White Tea. The leaves are withered, heated and then rolled before drying and sifting."

By now, Moblit offered them two cups of White Tea. Levi was enamored with the bright golden liquor. The aroma itself was exquisite and he could understand why it is rare. Sipping it carefully he felt the taste spread his tongue. The tea was sweetened and he was glad for that and he could taste the exquisite rawness of of the tea buds. He was yet to walk between the tea bushes but he already felt as he was in the midst of tea bushes with his arms spread out and welcoming the scent of tea in his nostrils. He felt like he was in heaven.

"I'm glad I managed to produce the tea leaves successfully." He was broken from his reverie. He wished he was alone so he could actually enjoy the tea in silence but seems like work comes first. He came here to work not enjoy drinking tea but it had come to him as a bonus. His two weeks journey in water was not in vain. He did not longer despise the fact that he suffered in seasickness.

Then she continued to explain how Black Tea was produced and that was something he drank a lot whenever he was capable of affording a tin. In contrast to green tea, black tea was fully fermented. And, then she went further into details how the weather in the hilly country of Ceylon has the preferable weather conditions to fare tea plantations and that Nuwara Eliya is one of the best places faring for tea plantations.

After a long explanation on how tea is produced (he wondered though if it would do him any good to know about it) but Moblit did assure him that he required the knowledge to differentiate each tea leaves differently since his job was to overlook the mass production.

They had to walk quite a distance to reach the factory. The factory was just as huge as the ones you can find in the industrial parts of Sina and as the ones Levi had worked in. Compared to Hanji's laboratory the factory met his standard of cleanliness. Unknowingly, his fingers rubbed the top of the machine to feel dust but there was none that dusted the tip of his fingers. He let out a satisfied grunt as he momentarily tuned out Hanji's words.

He slowly followed them and was met with more people of his kind. He thought that Hanji and Moblit were the only people from Sina but here he was facing three more people from... he actually did not know where.

"Good morning, we have someone new joining us. Levi." She looked at him and he offered a nod in response. There were two females and two males respectively. "And Levi this is Nanaba." She pointed at a tall woman with a very short blonde hair. "Nifa." A short woman with short red hair. "Keiji." A tall man with brown hair where the back of his head styled in a buzz cut. "Abel." An average height man with blond hair and light stubble. This man was wearing similar glasses as Hanji. They all waved at him as they were introduced while he only acknowledged them with a nod. "Same as you they are also from Sina whom I recruited at the time I was in Sina."

"Your job in whole is to supervise them. They will be in charge of drying the tea and also sorting the good leaves and bad leaves. You don't have to do much but just watch them or if you wish you could join them." Hanji shrugged. Moblit nudged her to explain further. "Fine." She grumbled and cleared her throat. "Well, honestly I used to be the one to supervise them but Moblit says that I overwork myself because once I did overwork myself and fell sick so he compelled me to hire you when you were the only one who sent us a telegram. It is not the only factory you will manage but you will have to get into the field and make a report on bushes that have withered away. Moblit will guide you further." She waved at everyone and lingered for a while checking on the condition of machine.

Moblit led Levi outside and he finally saw clearly the Indian women with large baskets behind their back. Some of them were speaking to each other rather jovially as they skillfully plucked the leaves carefully.

"You see these three sectors." Moblit drew imaginary outlines dividing the view in front of him into three. "Each of them pluck leaves for different teas. Nana and Nifa works on the Black Tea, Abel on Green Tea while Keiji on flavoring green Tea. White Tea production is still under plans. We are currently evaluating experienced tea pluckers. And the plant for White Tea is still not grown out in the fields." Moblit pointed to a empty plot of land quite farther away. "If we have enough number of experienced tea pluckers we are going to start growing the tea plants. Oh, and about making reports regarding tea bushes that have withered away. It's not done everyday but preferably twice a week. You can assign anyone from the team to get the job done and you can get into the field as well. As for your salary, it is paid monthly for you but it is paid daily to the tea pluckers. Sunday is the only free day that will be given to you. And your work ends at 6 in the evening. You are allowed to visit the town at your free time."

That was too much information he had to take in. After extra more details Levi entered the factory and was greeted by Nanaba and Nifa who showed him how the machine works. He learned that currently Hanji only distributed Black Tea and Green Tea. He loved the design of green tins. There was a symbol of a white wing overlapping a black wing. The symbol was intricate yet simple and it looked beautiful. He found out from Nifa that currently only Zoë's Black Tea was the only tea being exported. Zoë's Green Tea is considered to be the best but she was holding off the exportation due to her desire to introduce the flavored Green Tea.

***

It was a rather tiring but pleasant day. Levi felt excitement for the next day but before he could return to his chambers to rest himself he was snatched by his four new coworkers. "We don't live in the mansion anymore and we live in the town. It's your first so we should celebrate." One had told him and before Levi could refuse Hanji stepped in with Moblit besides her.

"Yes, we certainly should celebrate. Nanaba you should call Major Zacharius to join us." Hanji remarked with her hands clasped. "It would be wonderful if Colonel Smith was present."

"I heard that he will be back to Ceylon in a week. He has informed us that he will be visiting the Estate soon." Moblit informed while Nifa giggled. 

And so the workers of Zoë Estate set off to the town. On the way, Levi noticed a little village which Nifa explained were the village of the tea pluckers. They lived close by in the lands provided by Hanji. She provided them materials to build houses and there were little shops in the midst of it. She also revealed that there were around 25 families in the village and they lived for free without rent. This only made Levi realize that Hanji was not just rich but very rich. He did not know much about the rich people in Sina but when Nanaba told him that Hanji was a descendant of a royal family he knew who she was now.

This time Hanji did not take him to a local restaurant but to a restaurant owned by an English man where there seemed to be filled with lots of English men and women. The interior was luxurious.

"Miss Zoë." He heard a deep baritone voice call out. "Nanaba." The same voice called out and approached them. He had pulled the tall blonde into a hug. "They are married." Abel whispered.

"How do you do this evening, Major?" Hanji asked him as they walked towards an unoccupied table that seemed to be booked prior.

"I am doing very well, Lady, thank you for your concern. And, We will be traveling to Trincomalee again after Colonel comes back. I presume he would invite you again." Hanji nodded her head understandingly.

"The Colonel fancies you and I assume you are aware of it." The tall man had said when they took their seat on the table.

"I am aware, Major but I do not harbor similar interests." Hanji said politely. "And Major, this is Levi Ackerman our new manager and Levi this is Major Mike Zacharius also Nanaba's husband." They shook hands as they were introduced.

They had a hearty English dinner and had a little bit of alcohol but it seemed that Moblit had too much of alcohol as he started to complain about work. Hanji though she seemed to be a person who loves to drink had only had a glass since she did not want to sacrifice her work for tomorrow by having a hangover.

Their night ended with no chaos, thankfully. Levi was not a person for social interaction but nevertheless he was happy to be part of these new people. They seemed nice people, far better than the people he met at the underground of Sina and they were more welcoming. He looked forward for the start of his new life in Zoë Estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming and the estate is getting ready for the festive mood.

It's been a month since Levi had joined the Estate. He had adjusted himself to the workplace. He was totally in command as he had now started making them keep the factory clean as he had learned that there were officials who would occasionally drop at the factory to inspect on the cleanliness of the factory and that there are no bad tea mixed in the tea leaves.

Levi had read once in the Sunday Times that there were reports on the distribution of bad tea leaves that were mixed with the good tea leaves. He had to keep a watchful eye as he himself took the initiative to travel with the boxes that were to be distributed. He had rode the train to Colombo and watched everything sent off safely. For the whole month he worked he rarely saw Hanji as she had cooped herself up in her laboratory or was away meeting Colonel Smith. He learned that this Colonel was an investor who had wanted to work with Hanji. He also knew that this man fancied his boss.

Levi by now knew half of the tea pluckers in the estate by their name. Moblit had taught him how each of the leaves were plucked carefully. Most of the tea pluckers were consisted of females who had a clothe wrapped around their head and was clad in floral printed shirts and a long dark colored skirt. Hanji had made sure to provide them with an attire solely for work purposes that seemed to be their uniform. And, their husbands worked in the factory who sorted out the leaves and helped in sorting out the badly picked while some of them worked in packeting the tea leaves.

The atmosphere in the factory was not hectic nor bleak as in the factories he worked previously. There was a pretty jovial atmosphere with the men singing songs in their mother tongue and occasionally Keiji and Abel sang along with them. Though, Levi's scowl did not show that he enjoyed but in fact it did. The song made his job easier and enjoyable. He loved it.

Hanji held small weekly meetings to discuss about their financial status and submit reports. That was the most Levi gets to see Hanji since she rarely had breakfast together. Most of the time it was just him and Moblit and then they would leave the mansion together. So far Levi found himself well accustomed to the weather, the place and this new life.

Hanji was informed by Moblit that Colonel Erwin Smith had announced his arrival to the Estate late evening the next day. She had informed the cooks to prepare a feast and she had made sure to say Moblit to invite Nifa, Keiji, Abel, Nanaba and also Major Zacharius to stay over at the mansion. For the first time in few years Hanji had the joyous mood around her. It was Christmas soon so it did not hurt to hold a pre Christmas party she thought.

Hanji had asked Moblit to place a tree in the drawing room and later they could all decorate it together. It was going to be fun, Hanji thought as she circled in her messy drawing room. 

"You asked for me?" Came Levi's voice. Hanji turned to look at the horrified face of Levi much to her confusion. What was wrong with him? She thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh..." His face now changed into disgust.

Hanji walked in front of him and looked at his face closer now their faces only centimeters apart.

"You have this weird expression as if you are constipated."

Levi was now fully aware that her face was close enough that her breath was hitting his face. He felt the tips of his ear burn. He did not usually feel the feeling he was feeling at the moment. His eyes moved to look at her concerned brown eyes that were shining and emitting warmth, then his steel eyes went to her insanely large hooked nose that he had not seen on anyone and it suited her very well and then her pink lips. He wondered how could her lips be so pink and alive. Overall she might not be the most beautiful woman in the world but here she was her messy bangs covering the side of her face and her features made her look as if she was the most beautiful women in front of his eyes. At these thoughts he felt his heart race and he had to internally calm himself behind that stoic stature.

He cleared his throat and stepped back away from her. He was aware that he and she, the both of them stood in two different world. And that he should not have such thoughts about his employee. It has been only a month eversince he has known her so it was quite ridiculous in his opinion to like her. But, maybe there was a solid reason for those lingering feelings. Maybe because he had seen how humane she was and despite the different world she was living in she considered everyone to be the same. She saw everyone in the equal light. She did not discriminate. She helps the underprivileged. She provided homes for the homeless. She was Hanji, the most compassionate human being he had ever met.

And so... he had to break away from his reverie.

"This place is messy as fuck." He blurted out the profanity and realized in seconds. For some reason he awaited her angered response but instead was met with her loud boisterous laughter.

"I guess I cannot deny it." She finally admitted after the fit of laughter. "I guess we will have to clean before the Colonel arrives." She hums for a while and then remarks. "Moblit is gone to get a Christmas tree." 

"I'll do it." Levi volunteers as he was itching to clean the room. "I'm good at cleaning so I might as well do it."

Hanji nods her head. "Well, if you say so. Moblit did tell me on how you keep the factory all clean. I guess I can entrust you to do the job." She patted his shoulder and left the room. 

By the time Moblit arrived the mansion the drawing room was clean and he caught the glimpse of Nifa or Abel cleaning certain rooms. Levi helped Moblit set the tree up in the drawing room. He had also bought Christmas decorations. 

Levi learned that Moblit was a very artistic person and under his direction together they decorated the tree. It took them two hours since the tree was quite huge and by then Nifa, Abel, Keiji and Nanaba joined them in decorating.

Hanji hearing laughters in the drawing room made her way to see what the commotion was about. She was greeted with the sight of her employees who had become her family were now drinking as they were chatting. The Christmas tree was perfect. She realized that Levi was no where to be found.

"Well done! You have done a good job!" Hanji complimented as she walked in jovially. Nifa voiced out her disappointment that Hanji did not join them in partaking in the decorating of the tree. Hanji dismissed saying that she would have messed it up.

She did not have to ask around where Levi was. He was behind the Christmas tree where there was window. He stood there with a warm cup of tea instead of alcohol like the rest of them. He had the look of melancholy in him and that intrigued Hanji. He was like an unsolved mystery. Of course, she did not have much time to speak to him but something inside her knew that he would be a hard person to crack. So, for the time being she let him be.

But, there was something about him that always kept her eyes going back to him. The fireplace close to the window he was standing by basked him in the orange light illuminating him similar to a decoration of the Christmas tree. He simply looked beautiful in her eyes and she did not where she got that thought from. Dismissing such thoughts she tried her best not to let her eyes linger on him and instead focus on being entertained by her fellow friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted late evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not add much politics regarding this incident. There was no such thing as Britains advertising people to come own tea plantations. But, it is true that the coffee plantations wer destroyed and in that place tea was started to be cultivated. 
> 
> Anyways, guys, if you ever do plan to visit Sri Lanka make sure to visit Nuwara Eliya though I do know that it is included in every tourists list. I don't live in Nuwara Eliya but somewhere closer and I have had the pleasures of visiting there every year.
> 
> I guess this would be labelled as slow burn hehe. Please don't hesitate to drop your comments.


End file.
